A need exists for a method for circulating and dispensing fluid in a well bore that is a efficient, easy to maintain and reliable and enables quick connection with to other down hole tools while secured to a mudsaver. U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,079 depicts a typical mudsaver and is incorporated by reference herein.
It is known in the art to utilize the pressure of fluid pumped through a work string in a well bore to control a hydraulically activated tool in the well bore.
The hydraulic pressure to operate these tools is typically supplied from the surface of the well bore by pumps. Due to the distances of travel to the location, the pressure of these fluids and the tools operated using that pressurized hydraulic fluid can be difficult to control to provide a constant pressure and give a uniform control.
It has been recognized that methods to control the flow of hydraulic fluid adjacent a hydraulically operated downhole tool are advantageous, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,862, which is incorporated by reference herein. This patent describes a drilling mud flow control method of operating that provides the necessary fluid flow and pressure to activate an expanding remedial tool such as an under reamer, section mill or other cutting tool. A circulating sub is used with a drop ball seat to control pressure. The method prevents hydraulic fluid flow with the drop ball.
The method disposed in the issued patent has reliability problems. A need has exists for a method that is reliable, easy to use, and enables and operator to easily maintain its equipment.
It is a yet further an object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide method that allows selective control of fluid circulation when the tool is run in or tripped from the well.
It is a still further an object of the present invention to provide a method of accurately and reliably controlling hydraulic pressure to a hydraulically operated down hole tool in a well bore.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a system that includes a mudsaver and a circulating sub for accurately controlling fluids through a well bore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.